Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a frequency sensing type touch display device.
Discussion of the Background
A touch display device may be manufactured by assembling a separate touch screen panel and a display panel, and may also be manufactured by an on-cell or in-cell method when sensing electrodes are integrally formed in the display panel.
Further, a capacitive touch display device may be configured by a self-capacitive type, a mutual-capacitive type divided into a Tx electrode and an Rx electrode, and the like according to a configuration and a driving method of a sensing electrode.
In the mutual-capacitive type touch display device, a touch driving signal is supplied to the Tx electrode, and the existence of a user's touch is determined according to a voltage received from the Rx electrode.
However, as the thickness of the touch display device has gradually decreased over time, the Tx and Rx electrodes tend to form a parasitic capacitance with an electrode plate of the display panel formed at the bottom.
As a result of this parasitic capacitance, the sensing electrode is exposed to display noise while driving the display and thus, there is a problem in that the user's touch becomes difficult to accurately sense.
Further, even when the display is not driven, charges generated in the mutual capacitance are discharged in a formation direction of the parasitic capacitance. Thus, a touch sensing signal amount is reduced, and as a result, there is a problem in that a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) is decreased.
Accordingly, a touch display device is needed that minimizes any undesirable effects caused by the parasitic capacitance.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.